


Mine.

by Gertrude69



Series: Reyna X Sage one shots [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Everyone else works with Sage, F/F, Jett and Viper work for Reyna, Jett is Reyna's personal assassin, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Reyna, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reyna has seen Sage on her hiest, Reyna is a mafia leader, Reyna is a yandere, Sage also helps heal injuries in lower districts, Sage and Jett fight for a bit, Sage has caught Reyna's eye, Sage is Reyna's favorite angel, Sage is like robin hood, Sage steals riches from the wealthy and gives it to the poor, Sexual Torture, Torture, Viper is a chemist, possessive feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69
Summary: Sage stopped right in front of the body, and checked it's pulse. The body wasn't warm in death, it was as cold as an icicle. Almost as if the warmth was sucked out dry.The bastion felt sudden chills run down her back, feeling another presence next to her. Her intuitions were correct as she saw movement from her right. She quickly managed to slap away a hand that came into her personal space of 3 feet. Sage opened up a barrier orb and pushed herself upward, allowing her to put space between herself and the other person. The person radiated an amethyst glow as she merged out of her cloaked invisibility. Their eyes locked. It was Reyna, the infamous leader of the entire Underworld Kingdom Syndicate.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: Reyna X Sage one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh so I wanted to write something like this, enjoy!

Sage was forced to look down at the ground as she was pushed into a room. There was a pistol pressed up behind her head, the feeling of a hand pulling her jacket firmly, and the sounds of triumphant exhales. Sage carefully scanned her surroundings, without tilting her head up by a huge margin. She was in a dark room, mostly empty, save for a chair with chains in front of her. Her head felt slightly heavy, as she could feel the side of her skull bleeding. The blood trickled down the side of her head, the smell of iron filling her lungs. Behind her, she heard her captor speak with both distain and slight admiration.

"I admit, she was a challenge. It certainly took me quite a while. I probably wouldn't have been able to catch her without Sabine's special tranquilizer." The monk could feel the pressure in their hands tighten, presumably out of spite for her. Sage could still remember the entire event that went down.

***

New York City, 11:47 pm.

Sage watched the bar carefully as she was sipping her drink. Her eyes were following a hooded figure that covered most of their face, but Sage knew who they were. _Jett. A once-hired mercenary that now works for the underworld. Infamously known for her renowned agility and ability to control the wind. If my suspicions are indeed correct, she is here on a political assassination task._

Sage watched as the figure walked out of the building, Jett following about 6 feet behind. Sage left the bar as well, nodding at the bartender with her tip. She left the building to see Jett throw two knives at her target, the figure landing on the ground with a loud thud. Sage saw Jett kick the body into the alleyway, before swiftly making her exit. Once she left the area, Sage took this opportunity to go to the target. She walked into the dark corner, the body sprawled on the cement ground.

_Wait. Something's wrong._

Sage stopped right in front of the body, and checked it's pulse. The body wasn't warm in death, it was as cold as an icicle. Almost as if the warmth was sucked out dry.

The bastion felt sudden chills run down her back, feeling another presence next to her. Her intuitions were correct as she saw movement from her right. She quickly managed to slap away a hand that came into her personal space of 3 feet. Sage opened up a barrier orb and pushed herself upward, allowing her to put space between herself and the other person. The person radiated an amethyst glow as she merged out of her cloaked invisibility. Their eyes locked. It was Reyna, the infamous leader of the entire Underworld Kingdom Syndicate. 

"Well well well, you really were following the politician." Reyna's accent oozed with amusement. Behind her, she saw Jett dash back to the opening of the alleyway with a wide smirk. It was at this moment that Sage realized, it was a trap. A trap set for her.

"I always wondered why our victims always manage to stay alive to the next day. Turns out, it was you who kept bringing them back." Reyna took a few steps forward, a wicked smile adorning her lips. Reyna examined Sage's defensive form, and chuckled in amusement. 

"How cute. Your heart's racing."

Sage cursed under her breath. If she ran through a crowd of people, it would only be a massacre and a full course meal for the vampire. But it would be just as difficult (if not impossible) to outrun Jett, who was watching the situation unfold in boredom. However, her eyes glowed an equally dangerous blue, meaning she was out for blood.

But she would rather run through a cold alleyway than be responsible for the deaths of many. 

Sage took out a few smoke bombs on her belt that were disguised as grenades. She hoped that she could put on a good facade. "One more step towards me, and **you will die.** " Sage popped the frag, and saw Jett flinch, pulling Reyna back. Sage dropped the smoke bomb down, blinding the area, and attempted to flee. She ran across the street away from the busiest areas, and heard Reyna’s faint chuckle from behind the giant smoke cloud. 

“The hunt begins. Run as far as you can, little dove, I do enjoy a nice game of chase.”

Sage continued to run around the dark street, until the adrenaline wore down. She slowly walked and listened as she approached an empty parking lot area. _I need to reposition. Sova and Skye should be nearby._ Sage felt her exhaustion catching up, and tried her best to stay standing.  
  


“I would stop right there if I were you, mi corazón.”

Sage abruptly turned her head around, seeing two amaranthine eyes watching her every move. The bastion immediately felt fear spike in her heart.

_How did she catch up so fast? I expected Jett to come around, but Reyna caught up first?_

”Relax. I’m not going to hurt you, **much**.” The empress purred as she licked her lips, showing off her sharp fangs. Sage slowly took a few steps back, hand hovering over her gun that was strapped onto her belt.

“In fact, I’m going to put you to the test against my best wind assassin. I want to see your true abilities. If you win, I’ll let you go.” She giggled, her eyes only showing nothing but sinister intent. Jett was behind her, looking pumped up.

”And if I lose?” Sage asked sharply, dreading the answer.

”Then unfortunately we will have to take you with us. Simple game, cariño.”

Sage saw Jett dash towards her, and promptly dodged her flurry of blades that came along. Sage was tired, for she had just ran about 3 blocks to try and escape. She knew she wouldn’t make it out unscathed, much less alive.

But she had to try.

Sage threw out a couple slow orbs around her, anchoring Jett’s feet. Jett however threw down multiple cloudbursts and smoked off Sage’s eyesight, blinding her. Sage pulled out a barrier orb and pushed herself upward, gaining vision on the assassin. Jett threw two more knives, and Sage couldn't dodge them in time, allowing the sharp blades to pierce her shoulders. Sage grunted as she tore them out, leaving behind a crimson stain. _'I'll have to use my first orb'_ the bastion thought as she pulled it out. The refreshing mist swirled around her, and Sage looked over at Reyna, seeing the purple empress's seductive smile only grow wider in interest. 

_Creep. Why is she smiling like that?_

"What are you lookin' at? Your attention should be on me!" Jett's cocky voice snapped Sage out of her thoughts. Sage parried another knife away, seeing the knife retract back into Jett's hands. "Don't worry, you've got my fullest attention span." Sage said as she pulled out her gun, pressing the magazine inside and cocking it. 

_Shoot to disarm, not to kill. However, in life or death situations, aim for the head._

"Is this the best you can do? I've seen better." Sage taunted. Jett merely grinned, and charged at her again. Sage carefully positioned herself, as Jett came in with a knife in her hand, Sage ducked, and threw a jab right into Jett's stomach. It made contact, and Jett flew back a couple of feet. Unfortunately, she recovered quickly, as Sage was about to shoot her, Jett threw a knife and knocked it away. She continued her endless barrage of attacks, slowly wearing Sage down. 

"Why do you refuse to surrender? Just go down already!" Jett hissed in frustration, throwing another knife. "Not a chance. I won't go down that easily." Sage grunted, letting the blade stab her arm. For some reason, Sage only felt drowsiness hit her harder than it should've. She was used to running long distances, why was she so tired?

The monk didn't have time to think about it before she saw Jett closing in with a dagger in her hand. Sage managed to grab Jett's arm, holding it firmly in place. Jett merely laughed, and tilted her head in curiosity. "Clever. Forcing my hand because I obviously cannot make a swift, clean kill. Unfortunately, the poison should be kicking in now, so this battle is over."

Poison?

Right at that moment, Sage felt her vision blur out. Her muscles felt weak, and she stumbled to the side. She felt a sharp stinging pain on the side of her head, and a loud high-pitched ringing in her ear.

”Aw. That’s such a shame. I was going to go next.” A soft purr resonated from behind her. Sage felt strong arms catch her from behind, and felt them press up to her gently. Sage struggled, but whatever was inside her system had taken effect.

Sage felt her legs giving out, black spots dancing in her vision. She stumbled around confused, desperately trying to break free from her captor’s hold. They let go in amusement, letting her fell onto the asphalt ground, and briefly saw the purple eyes watching her before her own eyes finally closed. She heard faint voices above.

“She's not usually one to enjoy fights, yet she lasted longer than most. I wonder if she would’ve beaten you if she wasn’t so tired, the poor angel. Sabine’s poison really gave you the upper edge, yet she still managed to hold on longer than I thought.”

”Not a chance. My daggers were laced with Viper's poison, and we chased the healer to the brink of exhaustion. Her spirit is strong, I suppose that is why you’re taking great interest to her?”

”Precisely.”

***

The hell did she mean by that? Sage had no clue what motives they had with her. Were they going to run experiments on her, throw in her in a test tube and never let her wake up again?

  
"Good job Jett, you're free to go for the night." Another voice praised from behind her. Sage didn’t need to turn her head to know that it was Reyna talking.

Sage felt Jett release her hold, her footsteps fading away. The door closed behind them. Sage could feel the vampire’s cold piercing glare on her, like a laser burning her back. The tension was very thick, almost suffocating.

”The drug wore off quite quickly, I was pleasantly surprised.” Reyna said casually, but the bastion knew better.

“What’s your motive for keeping me here?” She asked tersely, turning her head to face Reyna.

Reyna’s grin grew wider, now revealing her sharp canine teeth. She wore a fancy assortment of purple and gold, her left arm exposed to reveal her tattoos. She glided closer to Sage, the shorter woman taking steps backward to create some distance between the two. However, Reyna kept gliding closer and closer, until Sage felt her back hit a wall. The empress towered over her, her eyes glazed over with a hungry look.

“Corazón, you really are tense around me. You should relax. After all, you’re in my humble abode.” Reyna said in a sickly sweet tone. Too sweet. 

Sage said nothing, she didn’t like that Reyna’s voice was practically dripping in honey. What was her catch?

“I’ve witnessed your power for quite sometime. You’re always welcome to join us. We would make the perfect duo. After all, you give life, and I take it.” She lightly gripped the healer’s chin, gently squeezing the soft flesh. Sage pulled her jaw away, looking at Reyna with distaste.

“If you think I would even associate with a group that is as cowardly as yours, you are wrong. I’ll never join you, you criminals make me sick.” Her voice was etched with malice and disgust for the radiant.

Sage thought that Reyna would retaliate under the insult. The healer prepared herself for any form of backlash. That was not the case as the vampire let out a cold laugh that chilled Sage to the bone. The amaranthine-eyed empress gave a predatory smirk as she took in the insult. ”Your insults are truly a gift. You can’t decline in any way, because if you don’t join us in the workforce, I’ll have you do some other job for me.”

Sage couldn’t process this new information. ”W-what?”

Before she knew it, Reyna had lifted both her arms above her head and pressed them against the wall with one hand. With her other hand, she pulled Sage’s head towards her, and planted her lips onto the angel’s. She could feel the pinned woman squirm under her grasp.  
  
Reyna took this opportunity and bit the woman’s lower lip, drawing out blood and letting her lips open up for her own tongue to slip in. Reyna’s tongue explored the inside, letting out a delighted moan as she tasted the inside of the healer’s mouth.

After what seemed like forever, the empress finally let go. However, she did not release the monk, and watched her squirm under her iron grip. Sage’s face was flushed with red tints.

”Let me go.” Sage snapped.

Amused, Reyna let her go, and backed up a couple of feet. She gave Sage some time to process what had just happened. She could feel the angel’s heart beating at a quick rate, and could practically see the glowing rays of heat come out of her head.

“Oh to toy with an angel’s heart, a one-of-a-kind experience. Especially considering how grounded you are known to be.” Reyna cackled with malice. Sage was clearly not amused, as she covered her face in shame with one hand. _Adorable. Could this have been her first kiss?_ The thought excited Reyna to no end. Judging by how the shorter woman was reacting, that was most likely the case.

”How long were you following me for?” She heard Sage ask in a cold voice. She was definitely putting up a bravado, and a really good one at that. But Reyna knew she was afraid, judging by her heart rate. 

_Good._

“I’ve been following your trail ever since you decided to pull that stunt at the docks.” She gave her a shark-like smile, seeing the angel’s brown eyes match her own. They were dark and fierce, contrary to her own that were glimmering with sinister obsession.

”Docks? That was two months ago..” Sage enunciated slowly, leaning against the wall. Her expression became pensive, and Reyna wanted to take a mental snapshot at how pretty it looked on her.

”You took a lot of our riches on your own, even more with a team of people. We never managed to track you down. You really could be a mastermind criminal if you tried.” Reyna gave a dramatic sigh as she casually tucked a lock of hair behind her own ear.

”You were...following my every move?” Sage’s expression descended into uncertainty and worry. Reyna smiled, pleased with the reaction.

”What do you know?” Sage asked, and Reyna traced the slightest hint of fear in her voice that leaked through with piqued interest. 

”Well, I know you’re trying your best to take care of some little niños on the streets.” Reyna said with a knowing grin. Sage flinched, and turned her head away.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She muttered.

At this point, the soul-snatcher had to laugh. “Lying doesn’t make you look any better. You’ve been trying to find them reliable jobs throughout the city, even with our iron grip on the market shares.”

Then, Reyna went in a complete 180° direction. "But at the same time, you’re trying to take the us down without their knowledge, knowing how they would feel about you resorting to criminal activities to survive in this cruel world. I wonder what would happen if I sent someone to _take care of them_?” Reyna said casually. Realization dawned on the healer at last.

”Leave them alone. They’ve got nothing to do with this.” Her eyes flashed in anger. Bingo.

Reyna's villainous, manipulative side returned to her. She looked at the healer, her eyes roaming on her form. Reyna absolutely loved toying with her victims, their souls always tasted better with fear and adrenaline mixed in. The empress watched lustfully as Sage instinctively inched towards the chair, preparing herself for the worst, shredding Reyna with her ice-cold glare. And Reyna _adored_ it.

“I can assure you that none of the children will be harmed. They will be left alone, and homes will be found for them. Of course, that is if you comply on staying here.” Reyna walked closer, slowly making each step towards the other woman.

Sage was silent for a moment, then looked back up. Her expression revealed nothing but determined resolve.

“Lies. You would never do something like that. You never really cared about anyone but yourself. I now see that it all comes down to this. In that case, just kill me now then. I'm never going to pledge loyalty to you."

Her eyes became devoid of all happiness, her expression became tired. "Even if I live, my own life will be gone soon. No matter how much you torture me, beat me senseless, I won't ever break under your gaze, Reyna." Sage laughed, wistful emptiness filling her voice. 

Sage stopped talking, waiting expectantly for Reyna's answer. Reyna was slightly taken aback. Where did the bravado go? Where was the Sage that bit back with resistance and snide towards her enemies? Had Reyna won over her prey that easily?

So why did it feel like she was the one who lost?

Reyna had felt the slightest bit of pity pooling in her heart, and she didn't like that at all. Why did Sage have to pull this card out?

But then again, Sage had finally shown weakness. She was accepting defeat. The empress felt her satisfaction return, and glided over to the healer. She gently cupped the healer's chin in her palms, and pressed her lips up softly against hers.

"You poor little thing. Always giving and never getting anything in return. Let me help you out then, since I like you so much." She giggled lustfully, and worked her way up to Sage's ear. Her hot breath made the shorter woman shiver, but Sage tried to pull away.

"I'm not interested. Just let me go."

"Oh darling, that's not for you to decide." Reyna growled, grabbing the chains that were tied around the chair that was in the room. The purple-eyed vampire felt Sage's heartbeat shoot up, the fight-or-flight reaction was now kicking in. She struggled, desperately trying to push her off. Sage kicked Reyna in the stomach, hearing the vampire let out a loud hiss in pain as she backed off, gasping for air. Sage took this opportunity to grab the chair, and attempted to slam the chair onto Reyna's head. However, Reyna grabbed the chair, and wrapped the chains around Sage's leg, pulling herself upward and ramming her head into her jaw. Sage fell back, dazed from the impact. 

Before she knew it, the chains wrapped around her neck, pulling her back like she was a dog on a leash. The chains tightened as Reyna pressed up against the healer's back, breathing slowly into her ear. One arm pulled the chain taut, as the other hand held her firmly in place. She lowered her head, and sank her fangs hard into the soft flesh in front of her, earning her a soft yet sharp cry of pain. Reyna could taste the blood that was sprouting from her teeth marks imprinted on Sage's nape, causing a huge rush of primordial adrenaline to rush through her veins.

It was an exhilarating experience.

Reyna moved up to where her pulse was, and gently wrapped her mouth around it, sinking her fangs slowly and feeling the rushed bumps flow through her tongue. The coppery taste of blood was still fresh in her lips, and it only made it all the more sweeter. Below her, she could hear Sage groan. "Get off me, you bloodsucking leech." Her hands were pulling on the chains, desperate to pull the bonds off to no avail.

”Compliment taken. I am interested in your tolerance to pain. Why don’t we test it out now?” Reyna snickered, licking her lips in anticipation. Without warning, she ripped the white jacket that Sage was wearing, revealing a black under-shirt. With her teeth, she tore the top of the cloth off with a satisfying _rip_ , revealing the healthy skin beneath.

”My my, you really don’t have any scars on you. It’s like having a fresh new canvas ready for me.” Reyna purred delightfully. She felt Sage practically trembling, not being used to this much sexual tension before. Reyna would soon cure that.

She bit down on her shoulder, earning her another pained groan. She bit hard enough to draw a purple bruise that bloomed on the healer’s shoulder and her neck. Pleased with examining the results, she decided to move on with her goal.

Sage was quiet the entire time, other than a few whimpers and muffled cries from before. She tried her best to detach from the reality of being trapped and violated against her will by a dangerous radiant. She tried to close her eyes and shut it all out, but it would likely soon be all for naught.

”Tell me Sage, are you a virgin?” Reyna suddenly cooed as her hand made it's way down to Sage’s lap. She flinched at the question, not knowing how to respond.

”I-I....Why do you want to know?” She stuttered.

”So that I can know how gentle I need to be when I take you for myself only.” Reyna cackled back, already knowing the answer. And oh boy was she pleased, knowing that she would be the first to take the healer’s purity.

“I...I-aughk!”

Reyna promptly tightened her grip on the chains, closing off Sage’s windpipe. Sage trembled in her grasp, pulling on the chains harder. "Yes? I will know if you're lying, your heart tells me everything." She asked expectantly, her patience wearing thin.

"And what would you do if I was?"

Answering her question with another question, the audacity. "Well then, I will assume that you aren't. I hope you can take the pain that I will bring in then." Reyna growled as she reveled in her strained gasps. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside of the doors. Reyna's attention snapped as Jett and Viper opened the door. "Our left wing has been compromised! There are reports of an explosion in one of our radianite cores." Viper huffed out with irritation in her voice. Reyna was livid. How dare the intruders come at this time?

The empress begrudgingly pulled Sage onto the chair and tied her down. Sage didn't make a single sound, only complied and sat down. But there was a wise little twinkle in her eyes. 

"I bet your amigos are here to save you. Don't worry, I'll let you see them one last time." Reyna smiled wickedly at her as she locked the door. Sage tilted her head, but said nothing other than one simple phrase. 

"You will lose."

***

Reyna and her two accomplices ran down the hall, where she could feel her own handymen's souls leaving their bodies each second. "I will go in first." Jett said as she dashed through the door with her knives, the wind billowing behind her. Reyna listened, and heard the sounds of fire blazing, a scorching sound, and Jett grunting in anger. "Phoenix! I should've known it was you! You'll pay for that, pretty boy!" Her voice called out faintly, her presence on the other side of the large room. Reyna could hear Phoenix's chiding comment: "Ooh! That's going on the highlight reel for sure!"

"What an airhead, getting caught by their Phoenix.." Viper muttered as she readied her poison walls and orbs. "I'll slowly push my way in, then you will follow."

"Understood." Reyna said with mild distaste in her voice, annoyed that she had to deal with something like this. Viper put her poisons down, and moved in, with Reyna following closely behind. They saw a recon dart fly past them, revealing their location, and an operator shot following closely behind it. "Are you kidding me? Sova's here too?" Viper muttered as she pulled out her phantom. Reyna took a nearby soul and drifted around, seeing Sova perched on a ledge with a rifle, Phoenix and Jett dueling it out on their own terms, as well as the infamous Brazilian bomber with her rocket launcher blowing areas up. It was utter chaos, the soul orbs of her own troops laid on the ground. She decided to use them. 

"The hunt begins!" Reyna went into her frenzy, activating an orb to quickly glide towards Phoenix. The Brit saw her incoming, but was too slow to react when she shot him. His body burnt up and disappeared. "Hey! I had that covered" Jett complained beside her, but the empress dismissed her, moving on to the next target, the warhead. She saw Raze bouncing around on her C4 packets, blowing up whatever she could. 

Reyna conjured up an eye, and threw it right in front of her, muffling Raze's vision. "Oi! Why can't I see?" Raze cried out, panicking. Reyna took this opportunity to shoot Raze down, using her soul orb to move onto Sova. As she glided towards him, a bird flew towards her, blinding her vision in green. In that brief moment, Sova caught onto her, and readied his dart to shoot at her. Reyna recovered quickly, and jumped back down the ledge. 

There was another person with her, but Reyna did not know who. Were they a new recruit?

"Raze is dead, Phoenix will take her body back. We don't have much time here." Sova spoke from above. Behind him, Reyna saw the slightest tuff of orange hair.

"Roger that mate. I'll find her." An Aussie accent spoke. Reyna deduced that this was a new recruit, and she saw a green mist swirl around Sova. They had another healer?

"Much appreciated, Skye. Thank you for the healing." 

"No problem."

Reyna grunted in annoyance. She thought that Sage was the only healer on their side, yet they managed to find another radiant that could also heal? 

Then it dawned on her. They were there on a rescue mission. She turned around, and signaled the other two. "This was a distraction!" She hissed frantically as she made her way back to the other room, where she had locked the dove in. She was now panicking, as she ran down the hallway. She wouldn't let her escape again, after so long.

* * *

Sage hear the footsteps of another person, as well as the irregular steps of a wild beast. She lifted her head as the door was broken down, and a very muscular orange-haired woman wearing camo green gear appeared. "Sage! Are you alright, mate?" Skye said worriedly as she and her wolf companion untied the chains. Sage gave her a relieved smile. "I'm fine, Skye. Thank you for saving me. Who else is with you?"

"Sova, Phoenix and Raze. Raze is dead, Sova and Phoenix are retreating now. We need to get out of here." Skye whispered as she wrapped one arm around Sage's shoulder. She sent a bird scout to check the surrounding area, and when it was clear, they moved towards the exit. Sage leaned on Skye for support as she hobbled with the other initiator, her gaze zoning out. "Hey, you alright? What did they do to you?" Skye said lowly as they turned another corner.

Skye waited expectantly for Sage's answer, but she didn't respond. Sage's eyes were downcast as they continued to trudge along, until she managed to say: "They kept me in the room. That's all." Skye didn't really believe her as she looked at her neck, seeing all the bite marks and bruises and deduced her own conclusions. "Don't worry. We'll make them pay."

They kept walking, until they approached the back exit. Skye looked up, and saw an amaranthine figure sitting on a crate, looking bored as they did. “Shit. We’re going to have to deal with that bitch.”

”How rude. I can see that you are also a radiant that gives life. I thought my little Sage was the only one.” The soul-snatcher sighed as she stood on the crate with an eyeball in her hand. Skye looked up defiantly at her, her wolf companion snarling at the vampire. "What do you want, you little cunt?" Skye sneered, pulling out her green bird friend. 

Reyna smiled through the insult, although beneath the surface, she was seething with anger. Sage was leaning on this pitiful excuse of a radiant for support, who was now looking at her square in the eye. "Your little petty tricks and stunts won't hold me off, nor will your pets be able to so much to hurt me. I will always know where you are.”

”Skye. We don’t have much of a choice here, just go. I’ll be fine.” Sage pleaded, looking up at the initiator, who merely gave a soft smile.

“Sage, you were the one to help me realize my true potential. You helped me find very dependable allies. I’ve always learned to trust you, now it’s your turn to trust us.” Skye wore a sly smirk as she turned to her intercom link in her ear, while looking directly at Reyna.

”Killjoy. Is it done downloading the info yet?”

Sage’s eyes widened as a sudden huge blue field appeared, lightening the room up in a mix of cyan and pink electrolytes. Before they knew it, the field detonated, paralyzing all the enemies hit, including Reyna, who howled in pain as electric tendrils kept her from moving or using her radianite abilities. The empress could only watch as Skye and Sage ran to the exit, where they were greeted by a girl in a green beanie hat and puffy yellow jacket.

”Let’s just get out of here quickly. Sage, you go first.” Killjoy gestured towards outside. Sage gave a grateful nod, and turned her head back one last time to see Reyna give her a death glare that could kill.

”Run away, corazón. The game of chase has only begun. I’ll take that flower of yours sooner or later.” She hissed as her arms were still suspended by the electricity.

Sage shook her head, generating a barrier orb that blocked off the exit. The three of them ran towards the forest, where Killjoy activated her wrist watch, informing the others of their location. They continued to run deeper into the forest, where Skye opened up a secret passageway within the trees. The roots opened up a hidden tunnel, the three agents walking through before the roots covered the entrance.

”Thank you for saving me. I am honored to fight with you guys.” Sage smiled. The two agents looked at her, and gave her a hug. Sage was surprised, but did not push them off.

”If Brimstone were here, we could take them out in one go. Shame.” Killjoy muttered.

Soon enough, Sage saw Sova and Phoenix carry a lifeless Raze in their arms. She immediately ran to them, and channeled her focus, pulling up life-force and inserting it back into the Brazilian’s corpse. Radianite encased the body, before breaking to reveal an energetic warhead. “Ahhh. So what’d I miss?” Raze smiled.

Sage gave a genuine smile back, and hugged her. Raze chuckled as she returned it. “Glad to see our mission was successful. Welcome back to the familia, Sage.”

”I am glad that all of you made it back in one piece.” Sage murmured before getting up.

Phoenix put his hand on her shoulder, the warmth flowing through her veins. “Don’t worry. I will crush her radiant heart one day.”

Sova appeared behind him. “No. We will take them down together.”

Skye and Killjoy both nodded, and Sage chuckled with them. However, she still felt uneasiness within her stomach. Her hands subconsciously went to her bleeding neck, feeling the painful bruises that made a snaking collar around her.

She remembered her threats, her promises to keep hunting for her. And Sage was forced to play the role of the prey, always making sure to stay one step ahead in the game. A game that Reyna always won.

Not anymore. She had friends that would stay by her side in this battle. And while it may not be easy, Sage vowed to find a way to deliver justice to bring the sadistic vampire down.

 _Just you wait, Reyna_.

***

After the effects of the field died down, one soldier ran up to Reyna. “Should we chase them down, ma’am?”

Reyna growled in frustration, as she looked up at the ice wall that Sage put down. She walked up to it slowly, tracing her fingers along the small cracks and crevices in between, feeling the cold chills run through her fingers. Enraged, she punched the wall, shattering it to pieces.

“No. Let them have this victory. They’ve only won the battle, not the war.” She turned her head to the others.

”Add one more target to our hit list. I am getting very impatient now. We will end this once and for all.” She barked. The soldiers bowed frantically as she walked outside the exit. The moonlight shone on her, illuminating her amaranthine form.

Reyna glared at the direction they ran through, the wind softly blowing the leaves along the current. She couldn’t help but let out a sardonic grin, her canine teeth stained with blood. She slowly licked her lips and lifted her head to face the moon.

”I hope you enjoy your last moments out of your cage, little Sage. After I’m done with your friends, I will make you regret ever escaping me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually gonna make this darker, but I’m weak and I couldn’t do it 🗿
> 
> No I'm not continuing
> 
> I'm not officially back, I'm going back on my break. Gotta write chapters for my other fic ;)


End file.
